Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) have a powertrain that includes an internal combustion engine (ICE) and an electric machine or electric motor generator (MG), which generate power and torque to propel the vehicle. Such HEVs may sometimes detect a fault or an anomaly during operation, which causes reconfiguration of the HEV to limit performance and prevent a further and/or continuing fault or anomaly, and until the detected fault or anomaly is resolved. During such reconfiguration and limited performance, certain HEV components may be configured to limit their operational capabilities. For example, powertrain anomalies may require performance to be derated, wherein one or both of the ICE and MG operate with reduced power or torque output, which in turn reduces available acceleration, speed, and performance of the HEV.